


Pity Parade for Dogs

by keycoward



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Angst, Blood Gulch Chronicles, Drug Use, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, sadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif knew Simmons thought he was Gross, what Simmons didn't know was that he agreed, what he also didn't know was how Grif felt with each insult he spat at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Parade for Dogs

When you spend time with someone they naturally become for recognizable in your mind as well as your relation to them. You when you spend a mass amount of time with someone you grow a close bond with them. In some cases romantic attraction forms on both sides. But in other cases, it is only one.

Grif knew this very well.

His friendship with Simmons wasn’t going to continue once the war was over. Mainly because he would not be able to subject himself to this torture any more. Being madly in love with your best friend is quite possibly one of the worst ideas in history. Among the famous stars of stupid ideas like, invaded Russia in winter, rejecting Hitler from Art school, bombing the United States of don’t fuck our shit up or we’ll wreck you america.

To get over someone you need to be away from them, convince yourself the time you spent with them wasn’t all that great. Meet other people who are new and share interests with you. And quite possibly tell the person you wanna get over that you can’t be near them for a while because you need to sort your shit out. Bottling up every emotion is not a smart thing to do.

Grif knew what Simmons thought of him. That he was a disgusting human being, a pig. A lazy arrogant, fatass who had no potential. Wasn’t the greatest encouragement to clean up your act. Kinda made him wanna take a nap somewhere where they couldn’t find him and be forced to leave him behind. Ever jab Grif made was playful and was a joke. No real meaning or hurt. As painful as throughing marshmellows at him. But Simmons meant his. Grif could tell. It was in his voice and the way he stood. Reminded him of this other guy he liked a while back. But in the end that guy at least liked him back. This wasn’t the case. He was starting to lose his mind until he got shot in the thigh and command was fucking awesome enough to send some “medical herbs” to help with the pain since they were low on pain medication and bio foam. Naturally he sought out Tucker and the two of them got high.

“Why do you torture yourself with Simmons man. You really do deserve better bro” Tucker took a hit. Grif shrugged and took the joint from his “enemy”

“It’s one of the answers of the universe. Everyone else in this stupid canyon doesn’t recognize how I feel but you…and possibly Lopez but no one understands him. It sucks being Bi sometimes. It seriously does. I wish a hot guy or girl would come by and take my mind of him” He blew out a plume of smoke.

Tucker looked at him. “Am I not attractive enough for you?” He snickered. Grif broke down into giggles. His eyes were red and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

“You got me, I’m trying to get you stoned enough to seduce you” They broke down in howling laughter until they settled. It was great. The world was on a tilt and everytime he moved even a finger his whole body felt it. The pain in his thigh was out of his mind and the pain in his heart wasn’t so bad. “Even if he did like me like that….pretty sure Sarge would make fun of me and be an asshole about it” Tucker leaned forward, curious about this. The red leader was kind of an old fashioned type. But he was pretty sure the Doughnut was gay and he didn’t drill his ass on it.

“You sure?”

“Naw…maybe….probably bag on me for being Bi. Saying I’m confused or secretly gay but trying to fit in. You know how much he has a hate on for me. I wish I didn’t sign up for this war….” Grif looked away very distant

“Why did you?”

“I have two sisters man, one of them isn’t really blood related but I send them like half my pay so they don’t do anything stupid…” Grif took another hit. “But I’m debating if being in love with a guy who possibly despises me is really worth it.” He sighed in defeat. Tucker patted his head.

Simmons followed the stench of pot to his team mates location. He was more than a little surprised to find Tucker there. A blue. “Grif what the hell are you doing? Get off your fat lazy ass and go back to red base. You aren’t supposed to be socializing with a blue!” Simmons voice cracked slightly. Grif sighed as Tucker narrowed his red eyes.

“You guys told me not to smoke it near you so I found someone to enjoy it with” Grif rolled his eyes and took the last hit of the joint and smother the roach in the dirt. He avoided eye contact with Simmons. He’d say something he couldn’t take back.

“God you are a such an idiot. A lazy fat idiot! You don’t smoke up with your enemies!”

“Shut up” Tucker stood up.

“Tucker nooooo” Grif flopped to his side. Tucker stood chest to chest with Simmons. Red eyes close to slits and his temper rising. He didn’t like the way Simmons treated a guy who would’ve gladly given him his heart. Treating him like crap. His team did that a lot

“You don’t get to say that about him man. He’s a blue now and you can suck it” Grifs eyes went wide until he shrugged and went along with it. He was really too stoned to argue with this and he din’t wanna be around Simmons right now anyway.

“Y-You can’t just take him!” Simmons flailed.

“Can and will! Come on Grif! Say bye to your man” Tucker picked up his helmet. Grif struggled to a stand followed.

“Your man? But Grif isn’t…” Simmons repeated. His jaw nearly dropped as Grif passed him without so much as sparing a glance to him. In fact, he kind of avoided eye sight all together.They left him standing there, gobsmacked expression on his face. Grif didn’t wanna look back at the disgusted face that Simmons was probably wearing.

 

Grif was at blue base for three days until Sarge had gathered his troops and demanded Grif (not matter how lazy and disrespectful he was) Grif fist pounded Church and Tucker before trudging over to the other side. But those three days were actually pretty nice. He got along with Church very well and had Caboose do many ridiculous tasks. He began questioning this war. These guys were so nice and Tucker told him he was Bisexual too. He didn’t feel like he had to bottle things up for once. But it all had to come to an end at some point. Each step he took towards his team he felt himself bottle it all up again. Sarge swore under his breath and Donut welcomed him back. Tucker argued with Church but Grif gave the a wave goodbye until he had to confront his worst fears. Simmons. He lagged behind as they walked back and Simmons did too.

"Sup private kickass" Grif found interest in the walls of the canyon

"What did you talk about with the blues? Our plans? Blue prints?"

"No, No and No to talking about the elephant in the room" His mood soured.

"Look I’m flattered but I-" Grif stopped him

"Shut the fuck up Simmons! You don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t wanna talk about it!" Grif nearly yelled. Sarge yelled at them to quit their yammering and double time it back to Red base. But Grif remained his slow pace. War was dumb. He didn’t wanna be here, he should’ve taken the job as a mechanic.

"Listen you just aren’t my-"

"I swear to god if you continue that sentence I will shoot you. I fucking will" Grif cocked his gun for good measure.

"Grif it’s not good to let you carry on thinking that-" Simmons yelped when Grif shouted nonsense and marched forward. attempting to get away from him. "Grif! I think we’re better off as co-workers" He bit his lip. Grif turned around to look him in the eye.

"So what? Because I have some fucked up feelings for you that means our friendship is done too?"Donut and Lopez stopped to watch the exchange. Sarge kept going, humming the ‘I wish Grif was dead song’

"Well I can’t continue a friendship while knowing that you-um have feelings for me. It’d be too awkward" Simmons squeaked.

"My god if blue base wasn’t so far away I’d go back there right now! Jesus H Roosevelt Christ! Tucker was right about everything! Everything!" Grif screamed and marched past Lopez and Donut. Leaving behind a guilty looking Simmons.

"That was low Simmons, really low" Donut narrowed his eyes

"Por lo menos ahora tenemos una especie de drama, me estaba poniendo tan aburrido" Lopez turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> well I can honestly say that I can't believe you read this. You realize this was crap right? You have to


End file.
